


Feverish Desires

by Bishiglomper



Series: Feverish Desires [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishiglomper/pseuds/Bishiglomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has a terrible fever. Yami is affected by it. Can he take care of his aibou without letting his true feelings slip through? Will Yugi come out of this in one piece? YxY</p><p>First in a series of (almost) pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YY×Y WAFFles. (With a tiny drizzle of chocolatey angst syrup). Followed by a lime. Lemon to follow.
> 
> OH btw, this is my first fic. 8D
> 
> Enjoy.

  
Yugi Mutou woke up that Saturday with a mild fever.

  
Grandpa needed help in the shop that morning, so Yugi sluggishly forced himself to get ready for the day and had joined him in the shop manning the front for his grandfather as he worked in the back.

  
It was late in the morning now and traffic was abnormally slow. Yugi sat behind but leant over the counter resting his face against the cool surface. It felt lovely against his fever-flushed cheeks. His eyes were closed, stealing a few moments of rest during the quiet time.  
It had been a few hours since he woke up and feeling more miserable than ever, Yugi was starting to regret not remembering to take some Tylenol before he came in.. His body ached, he felt exhausted and weak yet he'd barely done a thing all morning. At least that was the worst of his symptoms.  He was grateful that he didn't seem to have flu symptoms or something equally as unfortunate.

  
Suddenly he felt Yami's presence beside him. He sensed his concern before he even spoke.

  
“Yugi. Are you alright?” his yami inquired.  
“You seem ill.. Perhaps you should get some rest, aibou.”

  
Yugi didn't bother opening his eyes and simply replied, "I can't. Grandpa needs me in the shop so he can finish the inventory and get out of here. He's attending a gaming expo this weekend to look for some new cards to sell in the shop."

  
Yugi sighed, pulling himself upright so he could converse properly with Yami. "He's already running behind.. If I told him I was sick he'd stay behind to take care of me. It's for the business. I'll be fine." He tried to reassure his yami with one of those sweet smiles he had in his arsenal, the one he offered in hopes of keeping others from worrying over him.

  
He said he was fine, but he must not have realized his eyes had drifted shut again because suddenly he was opening them to see Yami's concerned features close to him, his corporeal, yet tangible hand placed on his forehead. He tensed at the close proximity, blinking in surprise and his heated cheeks darkened slightly but said nothing as his other self felt for his temperature. After a moment he withdrew, crossing his arms and speaking seriously.

  
“You have a fever, Yugi. You need to rest.” It wasn't a suggestion this time. “Your body can't recover if you don't let it.”

  
Yami's eyebrows furrowed in worry about Yugi's condition. His aibou's normally bright eyes were glossy, his face flushed, and he could feel Yugi struggling to keep his strength up.

  
It was then Yugi's grandfather came in. Yugi jumped to his feet feigning peppy and alertness. He ignored Yami as he greeted his grandpa.

  
"Hey grandpa!" he called as the senior walked in, looking pleased. "All done? Are you heading to the expo now?" he asked cheerily, his flushed cheeks being the only indication of anything being amiss.

  
"Yes. I've finished all the paperwork for inventory and we should be all set to.. " Grandpa paused, noticing something off with his grandson. "Yugi? Are you feeling well? You look terrible. You're all flushed." This was the first time today his grandpa got a good look at him. He started to move in to place a hand on Yugi's forehead but Yugi backed away with a nervous chuckle. "I'm fine!" He waved away, "I was just outside taking out the trash!" he lied. "It's pretty hot outside today. Maybe you should pack a hat to keep the sun off. Want me to go look for it?" He turned as if to do just that. Inwardly he winced, sensing Yami's disapproval as he glared at the youth from somewhere behind him.

  
**_/I'm fine, really!/_** he offered through their link. **_/I'll take_** **_some medicine as soon as_** **_grandpa leaves./_** Yami silently regarded him for a moment before nodding and disappearing back inside.

  
"No no, I can take care of it." Grandpa told him, "If you're sure you're alright.."

  
Yugi had the feeling his grandpa didn't believe him, but he reassured him he would take it easy and stay out of heat for the rest of the day. He expressed he could take care of himself and always had backup if he needed it. Satisfied with that, grandpa left him to the shop. He would return the next evening.

  
Hearing no other objections from his other self, he sighed in relief. Now he had the place to himself. True to his word Yugi went and took medicine for his blasted fever.  
______________________________________________  
  
But by the time it was three in the afternoon Yugi was back to feeling miserable again. Maybe even more so.  
The gang had stopped by and, seeing as he couldn't even convince _himself_ he was fine, no one else was having any of it either. A bit of strong-arming from Têa and they finally convinced their friend to close up shop and get himself to bed.   
______________________________________________

  
Yami returned to his soul room while Yugi continued to force his body to muddle through the next few hours. At least he wasn't doing anything strenuous, he thought, and risking passing out. Yami half wished he would, at least then he could put his other half to bed.

  
It only entered his thoughts but for a whisper and he thought for a moment about how nice it would be to lay next to his aibou and hold him close as he slept.

  
He shook his head, trying to will the thought away. _'Yugi's_ _fever must be worse than I_ _thought. It's starting to affect_ _me.'_

  
Yami tried not to entertain such thoughts about his other self. Of course, he and Yugi had a bond stronger than most, but as far as they were concerned it was strictly platonic. A bond of strong friendship... and trust. _That's as far as it went._

  
He tried to ignore the grip that the disappointment and hurt had on his heart at those thoughts. It wasn't realistic in the first place, really, he reminded himself. They inhabited the same vessel; two souls, but one body.

 

 _What could he_ _possibly offer his light..._ _besides his heart?_

  
So Yami pushed these feelings down, keeping them locked away amongst the other puzzling and complicated compartments of his complex mind. At least he tried to. It was in Yugi's best interest, he told himself. His life was complicated enough because if him. It wouldn't do at all to cause his light undue stress and grief.

 

Not to even mention the possibility of being rejected…

 

Yami knew it would destroy him if Yugi rejected him. It would ruin their friendship forever, and nothing was more precious to him. It was much too great a risk. And he was known for taking risks.  
No, he would keep these feelings to himself…

  
Yami retreated further into his soul room, seeking somewhere to rest for a while as all this inner conflict was really wearing him out. His head was beginning to swim...  
______________________________________________

  
Yugi flopped fully onto the couch, sighing heavily. His fever was being awfully damn persistent. He had managed to make himself some soup, not much feeling like a proper dinner nor having the energy to make one. He somehow managed to take a shower and even changed into some cooler pajamas, which were a blessing because _he was so_ _hot!_ Now all he wanted to do was watch a movie or something. He was in bed most of the afternoon and evening and even though he was miserable, he wasn't able to sleep and was just plain bored. ..And kind of lonely. Everyone had gone home as soon as they got Yugi to come home for bed, insisting he get some rest and he hadn't heard from Yami since this morning. Since grandpa was gone until tomorrow, he had the place to himself.

  
Well. Not just himself, he considered. Yami was with him. The thought caused his heart to flutter happily. He loved his darker half. He loved being with him, being his partner and most of all he loved the feeling of how well their souls just thrived with consonance. Being with Yami felt like being whole. Ever since Duel Kingdom, Yugi realized just how amazing their partnership was. He felt like together, they could take on anything that came their way!

  
He also realized just after the tournament once things finally settled down, just how much he cared for his spirit of the millennium puzzle.

  
He couldn't dare tell him that though. _Because what if.._

  
_..What if he was disgusted_ _with him?_

  
What if, in confessing to the ancient spirit, he grew to hate him, but was stuck with him until god knows when?

  
This trail of thought always caused Yugi to pale. He wouldn't know what he would do if that happened. It would ruin their friendship forever. Forget awkwardness, he may resort to never speaking to Yugi again. He couldn't even start to imagine what would happen if he managed to leave because of him. That was far too painful.

  
_No no no._ He couldn't let that happen. He cherished his friendship too much to let that happen.

  
He tried to control his feelings, but he feared they may betray him someday. Yugi was easily riled, he knew that; especially when it came to his friends and their safety. He feared in the midst of fired up determination he would either confess or otherwise let slip his true feelings for Yami.

  
It was hard enough trying to control what feelings he bared to Yami, always trying to make sure nothing revealing snuck through their link. And this struggle was on a daily basis. He had to hide the truth in his heart, or risk breaking it.

  
Yugi shoved his face into one of the couch pillows and groaned loudly in frustration, the pillow adequately muffling his exasperation.

 

Augh, he was feeling so lonely now. Not just because he _was_ alone, but keeping this turmoil to himself was making him feel lonely.  
He wondered if there was some way he could open up, without actually doing it to Yami. Maybe Têa would understand.. Joey was his best friend, but didn't think he would take the news easily. Not that he didn't think he wouldn't be supportive, just that he wouldn't be much help.

  
For now though, he needed something to distract him from how terrible he felt. So Yugi sat up and began flipping through the channels, barely being able to concentrate on trying to find something interesting.

  
Yugi sighed. _He really would_ _like some company_ , he thought.

  
Just as he began to debate with himself whether to call on Yami for some company or not, said spirit appeared beside him, sitting at the edge of the couch. He hadn't seen nor heard from him all afternoon and evening.

  
"How are you, aibou?" his yami asked him tenderly.

  
"As miserable as ever," Yugi sighed with a pout; then suddenly perked his head up and flashed a sweet smile at Yami. "Considerably better now that you're here."

  
_'...with me.'_ his heart fluttered.

  
Yami's heart fluttered at his light's words. **_And that smile.._** _Ra, he could kiss him then_ _and there._

  
His own face felt warm and his brain, a little fuzzy. He wondered if it was Yugi's fever or his own butterflies causing his blush.

  
He returned the smile, brushing his light's bangs away to feel his aibou's forehead for his temperature for the second time that day.

  
Yugi sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he relished in the feeling of Yami's cooler hand against his heated skin.

  
"You're still feverish," he noted with concern. "Shouldn't you be back in bed?" Yami forced himself to remove his hand, though as if against his will his touch lingered as he brought it away, sneaking a ghosting caress to his light's precious face. Yugi was so focused on how nice his hand had felt though, that he hadn't noticed. Yami was almost relieved he didn't. .. _almost._

  
Ah, he took his hand back, Yugi realized with disappointment. He pouted up at his yami and offered a pathetic puppy-eyed look. It was mostly natural, only over-played _a tiny bit.._

  
"I've been in bed for _hours_ already, Yami! I can't sleep. I'm bored.. I just wanted to come out and watch a movie or something. Just for a couple hours?" he implored in the most adorable way Yami had ever witnessed. His aibou's already large, amethyst eyes brimming with innocence. His cheeks glowing pink. He had to resist even harder in his efforts not to kiss the youth in front of him. His fists clenched subconsciously as he struggled to gain his composure.

  
"..As long as you're resting," he agreed, hoping not to convey just how much love he felt for his light through their link. He made to move away, put some distance between them, but Yugi suddenly sat up grabbing his hand that had rested on the couch beside them. He looked down where Yugi's hand grasped his, regarding it as if trying to comprehend what foreign creature deigned to possess it.

  
Yugi's face turned red, an embarrassed blush exacerbating his already feverish one. He swiftly released it. Yami slowly brought his gaze to Yugi, questioning.

  
"UM! I- I was wondering if you'd like to stick around. For- for a movie, that is. It's better with some company. If you don't feel like it though.." he trailed off quietly as if embarrassed.

  
Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering for a moment over what Yugi's reaction may have meant.

  
"If that's what you want.. I don't mind. I'll stay and keep you company."

  
Yugi smiled and scooted over on the couch, giving the end to Yami, who sat in his signature cross-legged style as Yugi sat Indian-style in the middle beside him. His mood considerably improved compares from only minutes ago.  
  
They watched the movie together without incident, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until later toward the end of the movie that Yami realized Yugi had fallen asleep, his head having come to rest on Yami's shoulder.

  
He sighed. The day wasn't being kind to him or his resolve. With the effects Yugi's fever had on him, he was caring less and less about whether his feelings were exposed.  
His gaze fell to the space between them, where he saw his aibou's hand resting beside him. He gently slid his hand beside it and intertwined their fingers. Another stolen touch.

  
A small smile graced his lips. Yugi's hand fit so comfortably in his own. He wanted to hold it forever... but knew he should get his aibou to bed.

  
So he gently withdrew his hand, missing it already and sat up. He gently guided Yugi off of him in hopes to save Yugi from being embarrassed again and leaned him against the couch instead. Yami then placed his hand on his shoulder, nudging him awake.

  
"Yugi. Wake up, aibou. Your movie finished without you. Let's get you back to bed..."

  
The little one stirred, mumbling about something or other yami couldn't distinguish but managed to pull himself up after a moment with Yami's help.

  
His eyes were barely open, so Yami helped guide him back to the bedroom. Yami was glad Yugi already had his pajamas on, he didn't trust himself to dress him and keep his hands, (and lips) to himself.

Already he skirted the line tonight, this fever of Yugi's seeming to make his brain all foggy.  
His own corporeal form was still in their favorite outfit, the black sleeveless top, though without the accessories for now, save for the millennium puzzle.

  
He helped by pulling down the covers and Yugi crawled up into and unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, spread out. He was obviously hot, his skin covered by a thin sheen of sweat. He was out again before his head even hit the pillow.

  
_His fever may be breaking,_ _finally,_ Yami hoped.

  
Yami sat on the edge of the bed. Once more he leaned forward to brush the hair from the little one's face and wiped the sweat from yugi's forehead. He still felt too warm. When had he last taken the medicine?

  
_'Maybe I should go get a_ _cold compress..'_ he thought.

  
But before he could shift off the bed Yugi's hand flew out. It more landed on Yami's, rather than grabbing it like he did earlier. He studied Yugi's face. He was still asleep.

  
_'Is he just uncomfortable or_ _was that a subconscious_ _desire for me to stay?'_ He wondered. He hoped it was the latter. Yami slipped Yugi's hand into his again, lavishing in this secret contact.  
He sat there like that for almost a minute when Yugi then rolled over onto his side, facing him. His hand never left Yami's, and now the other lay nearly on top of theirs.

  
_‘I'm trapped,’_ he mused.  Not only physically, but by these feelings his aibou stirred within him. A wry smile was brought to his lips at the irony.  
He watched his angelic light sleep, perfectly content holding hands, his thumb caressing the smaller one he held.

  
_'You're so beautiful...'_ he thought to himself. How in the world did he get blessed with a caring, passionate, beautiful partner to share his soul with?

  
It was after eleven by now, and the moon's glow was flooding through the window, bathing them in its pale blue light. Yugi's already alabaster features seemed to glow themselves, only enhanced by the perspiration caused by the fever.

  
Yami's head began to swim again. He brought his free hand up to press against his eyes, trying to will the dizziness away.

  
_Was Yugi's fever peaking_ _again?_ It was being damn persistent. Absently he realized the hand Yami still held did seem warmer than it should've been.

  
Regretfully, he quietly withdrew his hand from between Yugi's and went to find that cold compress.

 

  
He returned and tended to Yugi, who had now begun to softly moan in his sleep in misery. He placed the compress on his head, refreshing it every ten minutes or so. He kept this up for what seemed like an eternity without results. Heat permeated from Yugi's body without leniency.

  
He was starting to get nervous for his beloved. This fever was awfully strong. It should be getting better after treating it all day, not worse.

  
Yami wished Yugi's grandfather had stayed, he would be of more help to Yugi than Yami was. He supposed he could possess his body long enough to call one of Yugi's friends for help... But he wanted Yugi's body to rest, not force it out of bed. He didn't want to risk more harm to the little one.

  
Yami growled to himself. He couldn't stand this feeling of uselessness. Just another reason he shouldn't have Yugi. He could only do so much for him this way. He deserved someone who could take care of him.

  
**_//The least I can do is take_** **_over so he doesn't suffer so_** **_much..//_** He may be able to withstand it better. Yugi's soul was strong but Yami could tolerate more. Yami was feeling helpless. It wouldn't take the pain away entirely, but it should give him some relief for a while at least.

  
_"Nng.. No.. Yami..."_ a strained mumble came from beside him. Yugi's eyes fluttered half open, still glossed over and his face still contorted in discomfort. His body was drenched in sweat. He had barely registered the words in his fretful sleep but he had picked up on Yami's intention clearly.

  
Yugi's hand flopped weakly beside him, as if seeking something. He didn't have the energy to move, it seemed. A hand grasped it firmly in response. It was Yami's.

  
**_//Yugi?//_** Yami's concern flooded their link.

  
**_/Don't take over. It's just a_** **_dumb fever, it'll pass.. I'm_** **_sorry for worrying you.../_** a long pause as Yugi built the mental effort to stay awake long enough to speak again.

  
**_/Don't wanna make you sick..._** **_Just.. stay here. ..please..? /_**  
  
Yugi's voice trailed away as he passed out again.

  
“Yugi!”  
  
But he didn't stir, instead shortly returning to the softly pained moans his fever elicited from him again.

  
It broke his heart seeing Yugi in such pain. A part of him knew Yugi may be right, in this day and age, one fever would have a very low chance of being anything serious. But his body had been fighting it off all day, and it became weaker the longer it went on.

  
Yami fought with his feelings. Should he ignore Yugi's wishes and help him anyway or trust him and pray his fever breaks soon?  
He still held Yugi's hand. He brought it up to his cheek, his eyes drifting closed to relish in the contact. Heat radiated from the small hand cupped in his own.

  
Yami sighed in resignation. He knew he needed to trust in his light. He tried to convince himself his feelings for Yugi were guilty for his lack of composure. Maybe even the fever itself, seeing as it affected him to some degree.

  
Yami turned his head, planting a kiss to Yugi's palm before relinquishing it back to him.

He would stay, out here, and watch over his aibou. He would pull through. He needed to believe it.

  
At this point, with Yugi's fever running at full power, Yami's resistance to it was weakening. He could feel his face becoming faintly flushed, and his head becoming foggier with his thoughts now not as preoccupied with Yugi's mortality.

  
Yami regarded Yugi tenderly watching him try to sleep. He was still softly moaning, tossing his head every so often.

  
Yami was feeling weak. Without much thought to what he was doing nor the consequences, he slid across the edge of the bed to lay next to his other self. If he could just rest for a moment..

  
He didn't know how much time had passed. Mere moments, likely. He hardly took notice that Yugi had rolled over again. Yami kept as far from him, close to the edge of the bed as he could have. Somehow Yugi became a Yami-seeking heat missile however, and Yami soon found himself acting as big spoon.  
His mind was still muddled from the effects of the fever, so instead of doing something logical like rolling Yugi back over or moving himself... With his eyes still closed Yami half-subconsciously wrapped himself around Yugi, bringing him close to his body and nestled into his aibou as if he were his own snuggly, life-size teddy bear. He sighed contentedly and they both drifted of into a comfortable, albeit feverish sleep.  
______________________________________________

  
Yugi found himself back in his soul room.

  
Toys of all kinds and for all ages littered the floor. Toys he remembered from his youth, and some not so distant. His room remained the same for the most part, but somehow he felt... apprehensive. _Something_ was different; something felt off. He needed to find out what.

  
He stood dead center of his room, studying his surroundings, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration, looking for anything that might be amiss.

  
_...Did it feel a little stuffy in_ _here?_ Yugi turned his gaze toward his door. It was shut. It had always remained open before. He didn't even think it had a door. Now that he thought about it, wasn't it usually brighter in here? He realized his chamber didn't look as bright in the friendly sense instead now a little... dank. More fitting to Yami's side of the puzzle.

  
Yugi started in the direction of the door. He thought his ears detected... something. He changed course for the wall on his left. He stood directly before it, maybe a meter from his door. Nothing looked different? He placed his hand to the bricks. _Moisture?_

  
**There**! Movement caught his eye just northeast of where his hand examined the wall. It was a drip.

  
_Why would there be a leak_ _in his soul room_ , Yugi wondered. It's not like it rained there. He reached up to where he guessed it was coming from.

  
As soon as his fingers touched the crack of brick, the source of the drip, it suddenly started trickling. It now formed tiny rivers in the grooves around the bricks, coming to dampen and begin to puddle the floor at his feet. He stepped back, his apprehension returning and he turned for the door. He turned the handle, but it resisted.

  
"Yami!" he called out to his darker half. He hoped his partner could help him. He pounded on the door, the sound of spraying water reached his ears. He looked back to see there was in fact a small waterfall forcing its way into the small room. The whole floor was soaked.

  
_This doesn't make any sense! Where was this water coming from, and where was Yami?  
  
**/Yami! I can't get the door** **open! I'm trapped, please,**_ **_help!/_**  
  
He felt nothing through their link. Was Yami there? He had to be somewhere; unless he was hurt?  
Panic welled up in Yugi's throat and he struggled harder to open the door. It refused to budge. The water was around his ankles now and continued to steadily rise. The bricks had crumbled, giving the water free, easy access into his room, just **pouring** **in** now. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't get out, what was he going to do?

  
He continued trying to contact Yami through their link, but still it seemed his cries for help fell on deaf ears.

  
The water was at his waist now. He began frantically searching for anything that could help him, but only toys surrounded him.

  
The levy broke fully then, and the wall crumbled way to release torrents of water, knocking Yugi off his feet and sent him tumbling to the far side of the room. He surfaced, sputtering and gasping. Toys bobbed the surface around him. The water was at least _5 feet_ _high now, 6 feet,_ and rising as Yugi struggled to keep afloat. In no time at all barely two feet remained between the water and ceiling. He was going to die here and Yami was nowhere to be found.

  
**_/Yami!/_** he tried one last time, a fearful sob through the link. And then he was under, engulfed by the rushing water.  
_____________  
  
In the room across the passageway, light illuminated from a silhouetted figure, drawing from the power of the millennium puzzle.

  
**An explosion**. The outer wall from the boy's room burst open, bricks flying everywhere as waves of water came rushing across the passageway, carrying Yugi's limp body with it.

  
The water finally came to a stop, Yugi's body washing up to land at the spirit's feet.  
It appeared the worst had happened, when Yugi suddenly gasped with life, expelling water from his lungs as they tried desperately to replace them with _sweet_ , sweet oxygen.   
He coughed and sputtered but managed to roll over onto his stomach, trying to find the strength to make it to his knees. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up, panting.

  
**Yami**! He was shocked. Where had he been!? His darker half stood before him, making no move to help his aibou, instead staring at him in silence, his posture and demeanor less than unconcerned with what nearly caused Yugi's death.

  
"Yami! _Where were you?_ I called for you! I needed your help! Why didn't you answer me!" his small fist pounded the ground, tears angrily welling in his eyes as he demanded an explanation.  
Yami's expression remained stoic, and shadows fell across his features.

  
"I can't help you any more, Yugi." he said, simply. He turned his gaze away, avoiding looking at the soaked youth trembling on the floor. He trembled not only from the cold, but from hurt and anger.

  
He turned away, pausing to speak again. "You've sullied our bond. You've twisted our friendship, dirtying your soul." the spirit explained darkly.

 

  
Yugi couldn't understand. _What was happening? Was_ Yami leaving him? But why! _What had he done? Why_ _was his other self treating_ _him this way?_

  
He stared blindly at the floor, the tears flowing freely. What did he mean? How could he have possibly _'twisted their friendship'?_ _'Sullied their..'?_

  
**And Yugi saw**. When the waters receded, they left puddles in their wake. Reflected in them were the truths he had so desperately tried to hide.   
Each one reflected a moment, a memory, exposing all the things that caused Yugi's heart to flutter or be gripped by the feelings he had for his darker half. All the instances that came together that caused him to fall in love with him.

  
_'No..'_ he gasped. His worst nightmare unfolded before him. He knew now.

  
_He knew._  
  
Yami was **disgusted** with him. He wanted nothing more to do with Yugi. Yugi had taken their brotherly friendship and had twisted it into something perverse.

  
Yugi forced his tear-filled eyes back to the spirit. His back was turned to him, and he began to leave. "I can't be partners with someone _like you_."

  
_'No... **No**!'_ Yugi felt his heart breaking. Grief filled him as Yami's form disappeared from view leaving Yugi there on the floor, surrounded by his shame.

  
Darkness closed around him. He felt like he was drowning all over again, he could hardly breathe.

  
"Please! _Please_ , don't leave me!" he cried. He gasped, the darkness suddenly taking a hold of him, tendrils of it reaching up to wrap around his arms, constricting him as his heart felt constricted by his grief. It was consuming him. He was going to be pulled under. His heart was gone and the darkness was coming to claim him.

  
_'No..!'_  
______________________________________________  
  
**_/Yami!!/_**  
  
  
The scream jolted Yami to consciousness, panic and fear flooding his mind.

  
"Yugi!?"

  
He was back in his soul room, in his own bed chambers alone in the dark.

  
_'Oh no, I must have fallen_ _asleep!'_ he realized. He left Yugi alone on his sickbed without anyone by his side to watch over him, having returned here when his conscious faded. Immediately he willed himself to the physical world where he found his lighter half thrashing in his sleep, his hands fisted in the sheets that had become twisted around him.

  
Yugi was having a nightmare, his body positively drenched from sweat as his fever had finally broken.

  
_/Don't leave me!/_ the cry distantly echoed through Yami's mind. He felt so far away.

  
Yami leapt to his aibou's side, releasing him from the confines of the sheet and gently shaking him awake.

  
**_//I'm here! Yugi!//_**  
  
"Yugi!" he exclaimed.

  
Yugi's eyes flew open, unseeing but wildly searching the darkness. The sky had become overcast, engulfing the moon and blocking its light from the room.  
Yami was on the edge of the bed, both hands now on Yugi's shoulder, trying to ground him.

  
**_//Yugi, wake up, you're_** **_having a nightmare.//_** Yami tried reaching him this way, his little one's conscious not quite at the surface yet.

 

“I'm right here, look at me.”

  
Yugi began to calm, slowly coming back to the real world. He could hardly see a thing but he could feel Yami's warmth beside him.

His hands released the smaller ones shoulders and the fear and panic that colored their link slowly faded away. Yami sighed, relieved.

  
He gasped, suddenly lurching forward as Yugi latched onto him, using his body as leverage to throw himself into Yami's chest, throwing his arms around his back and embracing him for all his worth. He gripped Yami tightly, his diminutive form trembling in his arms. He realized Yugi was silently crying, his face buried into his darker half's chest.

  
Yami hugged him close, protectively. **_//Yugi..//_**  
What frightened him so? Yugi said nothing yet, still clutching desperately onto safety.

  
"Yugi. You're alright." Yami soothed, "I'm right here. It was only a bad dream. Look at me, won't you?" he stroked his aibou's damp, wild hair, until the quiet sobs ceased and Yugi 's grip on him loosened. He stilled, waiting for his aibou to talk to talk to him.

  
Yugi sat up slightly. He didn't remove himself from Yami just yet but released his grip on his back to grasp the front of his shirt lightly instead. His head dipped down, still refusing to meet Yami's worried gaze and lightly bracing his head against Yami's shoulder.

  
**_/You won't.. leave me, will_** **_you?/_** his voice reached him, sounding so small vulnerable.

  
Yami's heart clenched at his words, he brought his hands to the little one's shoulders, gripping them gently but solidly.

  
"Never, Yugi." he spoke softly but seriously. Yugi slowly, finally brought his eyes up to meet Yami's, searching his gaze for the truth.

  
"I'm not going anywhere. You're my partner, my other self. You are my _light_... What makes you think I'd leave you?"

  
"Because," he whispered hoarsely, his throat tightening in an effort not to cry again. "Because I have to tell you something, and _you might hate me for it."_

  
Yami's own throat tightened at those words. "There's nothing you could do or say that could ever push me away, aibou. I'd never leave your side unless you wished it of me."

  
Yugi inhaled deeply, now removing himself from Yami. Yami forced himself to let go, longing to hold him for no longer than eternity. Yugi sat up and gathered his courage, looking at Yami directly, forced determination shining in those gorgeous amethyst orbs.

  
"Okay.. Remember as we left Duelist Kingdom and I had called you my friend?" he began. "I had only just learned your name, but we had been through that whole ordeal together." Yugi looked away, feeling a little guilty, "It took until that duel with Bakura for me to realize that you were _really there,_ guiding me, helping me to pave our way to Pegasus.."

  
Yami listened quietly, as they sat there in the darkness of Yugi's bedroom. He didn't know where Yugi was going with this but he nodded, indeed recalling the past events that started their road to friendship.

  
"Yami.. I think _I realized it_ _then_." he said quietly and Yugi fidgeted, avoiding Yami's gaze as he finally said it. "That I.. might have feelings for you. Feelings that might be more than just friendship.."

  
Yugi's body tensed then, clenching his eyes shut and gripping the bedsheets in fists below him as he finally got it over with. "Yami, _I’m in love_ _with you_!”

  
_This was it._ He finally said it. He really told him. He didn't dare look at Yami; he was too afraid to. He was terrified that Yami was wrong and that this _would_ push him away and-

  
Suddenly Yami was **kissing** **him**. Yugi's eyes opened in surprise as Yami, without a word had grasped the back of Yugi's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He was too shocked to do anything about it. He blinked owlishly, trying to comprehend what was happening. Then... _he_ _kissed him back_.

  
Yami moaned into the kiss. Never in his _wildest_ \- ..well, never had he actually thought Yugi would **return** **his feelings.** His heart soared, he was elated! He couldn't answer him any better, he couldn't form the words, he just had to kiss him.

  
**And he did**. It shocked Yugi but what better way to convey his true feelings, leaving no doubts. Yugi responded to Yami, his eyes slipping shut as he relished in the kiss. They'd both wanted this for a while, they just didn't realize it of each other.

  
Yami broke their kiss, pulling back to gaze adoringly at his beloved. Yugi looked up at him shyly. His cheeks were dusted pink, but not because of a fever this time.

  
"So... does that mean you're okay with that?"

  
Yami laughed, and Yugi smiled. He embraced Yugi in his arms like he longed to do and kissed him again, only this time softly, eliciting a response right away.

  
**_//Does this answer your_** **_question?//_** and again, he ended the kiss, looking Yugi in the eye.

  
"I've been waiting to hear those words as long as you've been keeping them locked away. If I had only known _you felt the same_..."

  
Yami squeezed Yugi tighter to himself, burying his face into his aibou's neck. He wanted to cry tears of joy.

  
_"Thank you, Yugi."_ he said then, quietly.

  
"For what?" Yugi asked, genuinely confused.

  
"..For allowing me to love you."

  
Small fingers clutched at his chest. Yugi's hands must have become trapped there when Yami pulled him in to kiss him.

  
Tears welled up in his light's eyes, and Yami wanted to kiss them away. "What's the matter, my other self?"

  
Yugi smiled up at him, snug in his embrace. "I'm just.. so happy. And relieved. I had such a horrible dream Yami, I couldn't hide my feelings from you anymore. I almost _drowned in them._ And you were so disgusted.. you left me. _It hurt so much_..!" he whispered the last part burrowing his head into Yami's chest again, sniffling. Yami rubbed his aibou's back, a loving smile gracing his lips.

  
"You don't have to worry any more. I love you, and as I told you before," he brought a hand to Yugi's face, tilting his chin up to meet his gaze. "I will **_never_** leave you."

  
Yugi responded by nestling happily into Yami's neck, embracing him from where he sat knelt in front of him.   
Yami purred in content. He finally had his aibou right where he wanted him. And he would never let go again.

  
But then Yugi was pulling away to look up at him, pink staining his cheeks again as his bright amethyst orbs implored something of Yami. He returned his gaze curiously.

  
"Yami, can I.. kiss you?" he asked so shyly he almost whispered it. His arms were still around Yami's neck, just resting there. Yami wanted to moan. _Ra, he was so_ _goddamn adorable!_

  
" _Always_." his Yami replied, and Yugi found himself gently capturing Yami's lips with his own. They were so soft and warm... he wanted to taste them. His pink tongue darted out to hesitantly lick Yami's bottom lip. He was only too happy to oblige, opening his mouth slightly to let Yugi in. He tasted absolutely divine. Yami wished to devour him, but instead let Yugi explore his mouth, his inexperience betraying him as he did so shyly and hesitantly. Yami brought his tongue up to meet his in a gentle wrestle for dominance. Yugi moaned, and he bucked slightly into Yami's hip, which in turn caused Yami to moan in response.

  
A moment later Yami reluctantly pulled away from Yugi, drawing out from the kiss, _wanting it to last, but…_

  
Yugi pouted after him. **_/Did I_** **_do something wrong?/_**

  
_'Gods, no!'_ thought Yami. "No." he shook his head at his diminutive one. "Just the _opposite_..."

  
Yugi still looked confused, so Yami shifted his hips slightly so Yugi could feel just how well his passionate kiss had affected him.  
Yugi gasped, turning bright red. He bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry!"

  
Yami chuckled, enjoying seeing his aibou so cute and innocent. He wasn't the only one affected, if the small tent in Yugi's pajamas was anything to go by. Tilting the boy's chin up, Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

  
"Don't be. I think we both enjoyed that."

  
_'And if we were to continue,_ _I'm not sure I'd be able to_ _control myself.'_ he considered. Yugi's fever had only just broken, his body was still weak and wasn't up for any strenuous activity any time soon. He should probably tell Yugi to go to sleep. It was an eventful evening for the both of them and it wasn't long until morning.  
  
But these thoughts made him want to groan. How could he leave things as they were after Yugi confessed his love to him and then _kissed him_ like that? **_Ra.. It was going to_ _be_** _**a long night.**_

  
Yugi stared at his darker half, his eyes dark and glossy as his mind wandered elsewhere. It made him look damn sexy. He was delectable and Yugi couldn't wait until he could taste his yami again. His eyes dropped lower, where Yami's, ahem, arousal was, which was now so apparent to him. He wondered if he tasted just as good there... Then he wondered how big he might be, and absently thought about things he had heard at school, like how to fix something like that you needed preparation, and lube, and....

  
Yugi blushed violently, realizing **just what it was** that he had been thinking about. The embarrassment of it caused his head to spin.

  
Yami was pulled from his reverie when Yugi suddenly turned deep red, pulling a pillow toward him to bury his face in. Too many feelings colored the link they shared, as Yami tried to figure out what was wrong. He could identify _love, happiness,_ _arousal_ and _embarrassment_ , but he couldn't truly get a grasp on what his aibou's problem might be; So he assumed Yugi was still embarrassed over causing their arousal.

  
"Hmm?"

  
_'No no no no no..'_ His mind chanted, trying to will away the embarrassment and arousal those thoughts had caused. They caused his heart to flip flop. To make matters worse, he wasn't even turned off by the idea, really, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
He felt Yami's conscious tickling at the end of their link, possibly probing for an answer to Yugi's suddenly strange behavior. Nooo way was he sharing this right now. _Uh-uh. Nope._ It was too embarrassing.

  
"It's perfectly natural to be aroused Yugi, it's a good thing. It means your body's healthy." Yami explained.

  
_'Oh Gods Yami, **stop talking**!'_ now he was utterly mortified. _'I wasn't thinking_ _about that!'_ Actually, that wouldn't had been as bad, but the fact that Yami was trying to make him feel better about having a **hard-on** just wasn't making matters any easier.

  
He peered from over his bed pillow he shielded himself with to stare disgruntled at the object of his affections. _Now what?_

  
Yami blinked, had he said something wrong? He was only trying to reassure his aibou, so why was he looking at him like that? It was true!

  
"Yami..."

  
"Yes, aibou...?"

  
"...I'm going to bed."

  
And Yugi threw himself toward the inside of the bed facing the wall, laying there stiffly curled, leaving his yami to stare at the back of his head.

  
"..You **are** in bed, aibou."

  
A pillow made its acquaintance with Yami's face.

  
Yami was _so confused_. One minute things were getting hot, and the next, Yugi was mad at him and he wasn't sure why. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was for the best, he supposed. Yugi needed sleep and Yami needed to forget this ache in his groin.

  
Yami left the physical world and returned to his soul room, where he was sure to spend the remainder of the night doing nothing but torturing himself with thoughts of all the things he planned to do with _(to)_ his aibou in the future. He groaned in frustration, flopping himself onto his soulbed.  
At least he was happy. So, so very happy. Yugi loved him back. It was the best feeling in the world, better than winning a title-ship duel! His heart warmed every time he thought about Yugi's confession.

  
Ah.. He just hoped he hadn't gotten things off to a rocky start. Yami pressed his palms to his eyes. _Ah, he did_ _something stupid, somehow,_ he thought. He would have to be more careful in the future. He hoped Yugi would forgive him by morning…

  
**_/Yami?/_** came the voice of his angelic charge.

  
**_/I just wanted to say... I love_** **_you./_** Yami could feel it. Yugi channeled to him his feelings of love and boy-crush giddiness. It had Yami grinning.

  
**_//I love you too, aibou. More_** **_than there are stars in the sky.//_**  
  
From his bed, Yugi giggled quietly to himself.  
**_/You're so cheesy./_**  
  
**//Goodnight, Yugi. Sweet** **_dreams.//_**  
  
He could practically feel the yawn through the link. ** _/Night./_** Came his reply, and Yugi was asleep.

  
Yami tried to drift off too. _He_ _felt tomorrow would be a_ _good day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami was left frustrated after finally being able to first touch his aibou that night. Can his light help remedy the situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, full steam ahead~!

The sun's morning light filtered through Yugi's bedroom window onto the sleeping youth, its brightness slowly drawing him out of slumber, asking him to greet the day.

  
Yugi had a long, restless night so he didn't feel like it. So Yugi rolled over, away from the bright light and pulled the sheets up over his shoulder and nestled into his pillow. He didn't want to get up yet... maybe in an hour.

  
Yugi eyes fluttered open then but he didn't expect to see what greeted him, startling him.

  
Yami lay inches from his face, his transparent form propped up on his elbow beside Yugi, looking down on him. A small surprised _'eep!'_ escaped him, clutching the sheets under his chin.

 

Yami flashed him a sexy smile. "Morning, aibou."

  
Now over his surprise at suddenly seeing his darker half in his bed, he could appreciate the sexiness that was Yami. Something about how he lay there with his hand propping his head up to gaze intently at Yugi sent shivers up his spine.

  
"Good morning Yami." Yugi sat up, discarding the sheet and smiling sleepily at the object of his affections.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked. Not that he objected of course, to waking up with such a sexy beast in his bed. He could rather get used to that.

  
"Waiting for you to wake up. Are you feeling any better?" Yami brought his free hand to brush away Yugi's bed-ruffled bangs and placed his palm on his forehead. Yugi purred, he enjoyed it when Yami touched him, even for something as small and innocent as checking his temperature.

  
He was going to tell him that he felt much better, maybe a little worn out,...

  
But then Yami slid his hand from Yugi's forehead to grasp his head, pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss.

  
_"Mmm..."_ this was even better, Yugi thought, his eyes closed, relishing in the kiss. When the need for oxygen arose, Yami released his light and smiled lazily down at him.

  
Somehow it had slipped Yugi's notice that during the kiss _(That wonderful, heart-warming kiss)_ he had eased back down onto the bed, his yami now hovering over him with arms on either side of his head. He stared up at Yami through half lidded eyes, still thrumming with content from their kiss, returning his smile.

  
Yami's lazy smile turned into a seductive one and without breaking his gaze he shifted on the bed and threw his leg over to straddle the diminutive form beneath him, kneeling above him.  
Yugi said nothing, instead bringing both arms to wrap around his neck, bringing him down to engage in another delectable kiss.

  
Yami purred, deepening the kiss until his aibou needed oxygen once again. He then left his lips, trailing a line of kisses down his light's jawline until he came to the junction of his neck, Yugi tilted his head to give him better access, letting his yami lavish and suck at the sensitive spot to his heart's content.

  
**_/That feels nice.../_** Yugi sighed through their link. He could feel Yami smile against his skin, but he said nothing. He continued his ministrations, only pausing to unbutton the top few buttons of Yugi's pajama top to give him access to his delectable pale collarbone.

  
Yugi's hands had come to lightly grasp Yami's shoulders, running his hands down his arms, his fingers caressing him with feather-light touches as he traced Yami's muscles, bare, thanks to the black sleeveless shirt he wore. His yami now focused on the other side of Yugi's neck, having left a trail from where he kissed and nipped at his skin.

  
Yugi was beginning to get restless, starting to writhe slightly from where he lay below this wonderful being that was doing wonderful things to him.

  
Yami now had Yugi's top fully open, pushing the offending material away to expose his chest and belly.

Yugi shivered, his heated skin sensitive to the cool air.

  
He gasped, Yami found one of Yugi's nipples and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly and rolling his tongue over it. He nipped it suddenly, the sensation sending a shock straight to Yugi's groin and he bucked, whimpering. Yami's other hand found the other nipple, not wanting it to feel neglected and toyed with it, rolling and pinching it between his fingers. After he had lavished that one nice and well, he repeated his ministrations with the other until they were both swollen and pink. Yugi hummed, writhing even more as his arousal climbed steadily higher.

  
"Yami, _please_..." he whined, starting to lightly pant.

  
**_//Please what, my pet?//_** Yami purred through their link, highly enjoying himself. But Yugi wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, just that it felt so good, and that he wanted more.

  
Yami stopped what he was doing, pulling away to look down at his light, his hands returning to either side of Yugi's head to hover over him. Yugi whined, missing his attention.

  
"Please what, Yugi? Tell me what you want." Yami gazed at him intently, his eyes darkened with arousal.

  
Yugi whined again, rubbing his thighs together from below his yami in an effort to relieve the delicious ache in his groin.

  
He could scarcely form a coherent thought. He could only think about how badly he wanted to touch his cock.

  
"Please, _touch me?"_ he panted shyly. The request painted his cheeks even redder, sweat beading on his temples making him look quite feverish. Yami withheld a moan, it was a scene straight out of his fantasies. How could he deny him?

  
Yami scooted downward until his face was parallel with Yugi's still covered groin. Yugi waited with bated breath. His darker half caught Yugi's heated gaze, holding it as he dipped to catch the band of those cute little pajama shorts with his teeth, taking care not to nip the skin. He slowly dragged them up and over his light's length, eliciting a whimper as the cloth rubbed against sensitive flesh. At last he slipped the offending garment from his aibou, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder.

  
_'Finally, please..'_ Yugi's heart rate increased, his very aroused cock reacting to his expectations with a twitch as it stood there exposed.

  
Yami smirked, he could practically feel Yugi's anxious excitement. He'd been ignoring his own erection in lieu of playing with this delicious little morsel first. It had become quite hard, straining almost painfully against its cloth confines _. 'Just a little longer...'_ he still wanted to play with his aibou.

  
He gently parted Yugi's legs, placing himself between them and dipping his head. He paused over his light's cock, stopping to exhale his hot breath over it, _(he heard_ _his aibou's breath hitch)_ about to take it into his mouth.. but at the last second he changed course and latched instead to the inside of Yugi's thigh to nip at the tender flesh there.

  
**_//Touch you here?//_** he inquired, not even trying to hide his amusement. He was toying with Yugi, taking great pleasure in his frustration as Yami refused to acknowledge his aibou's predicament. Yugi bucked again, trying desperately to find some friction that his Yami so rudely refused to give.

  
_'No!'_ Yugi exclaimed in his head. _' **Lower** , you bastard...!'_

  
" _Yami_!" Yugi keened, digging his fists in the sheets by his head. His darker half's other hand had found his ass and was kneading his cheek as if it were made of biscuit dough. He had still yet to touch him where he needed it most, and if Yami didn't do it soon Yugi was going to take matters into his own hand. His cock stood at attention, beginning to leak precum without having even been touched.

  
Yami decided he had inflicted enough torture on his aibou and his arousal, especially because his own needed to be freed from its confines, **soon**. He had his aibou's precious little ass in front of him, but he had other things to do right now.

  
He finally took Yugi's cock in hand, giving it a few strokes before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting Yugi's essence that had gathered there; _and it_ _was delectable._

  
When Yami engulfed him, Yugi threw his head back into his pillows and writhed with abandon, gasping.

  
_"Yes...!"_ he hissed. Oh Gods, it felt amazing. Yami took him to the hilt, sucking lightly one moment and hard the next. _And what was he doing_ _with his tongue!?_ He set a rhythm that had Yugi mewling like a kitten. He wasn't going to last much longer.

  
Yami kept his rhythm, bobbing and twisting his mouth around Yugi's cock, loving the naughty little noises he elicited from his tasty aibou. He took this chance to palm his erection through his cotton confines briefly before undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, freeing his own rock-hard cock.  
He grasped it, stroking himself in time with his ministrations on Yugi. Said light's hips began to thrust lightly, matching his rhythm, and he knew Yugi was close.

  
_"Ngh... Yami.."_ his aibou panted. _"I- I can't..!"_

  
**_//It's alright, aibou.//_** Yami encouraged. **_//Come for me,_** **_Yugi...//_**

  
And Yugi came; _loudly_. He exclaimed wordlessly as he rode his orgasm to completion, filling Yami's mouth which readily lapped up his cum, letting none of it escape. Yami massaged his aibou's sack, sucking on only the tip, letting his hand gently milk his light until he was sated.

  
But Yami wasn't done there, he had still yet to release and Yugi was going to help him with that.

  
Yami relinquished Yugi's slowly softening cock, leaving a string of cum-saturated saliva extending from the tip as he withdrew. Yugi watched him through glazed amethyst eyes, half lidded from exhaustion, panting from breathlessness.

  
Yami soon climbed atop Yugi, kneeling above to straddle his aibou's chest. Yugi brought his hands up to rest on his yami's knees, caressing the tops of his legs through the pants material.

  
"What're you.." Yami softly shushed him, grasping his own cock and settling more comfortably on Yugi's chest. **_//Am I hurting_** **_you, aibou?//_** he asked tenderly. He stroked himself once, pausing to make sure his light was comfortable.

  
**_/No, I'm fine./_** he replied contentedly.

  
"Good," he moaned lightly, beginning to pump himself again, slowly. "Yugi, do me a favor and open your mouth. ...Yes, just like that... _Oh Gods_ ," Yami threw his head back, clenching his eyes shut. Seeing Yugi like that is too much, his mouth open and waiting for Yami to spurt all over him. _He was so close_ _now.._

  
Yami's length was only inches from his face. Yugi quickly figured out what it was his Yami wanted him to do and opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to moisten his suddenly dry lips.

  
He watched Yami work himself into a frenzy, his cock dripping precum onto Yugi's chest. He wanted to help, so he slid his hands up his dark's legs, ghosting over Yami's sack, his feather light touches pausing in askance.

  
Yami's rhythm slowed to turn his attention to his light. _He_ _wanted to help, did he?_ That was fine with Yami, he couldn't ask for anything better than to have his aibou touch him.

  
He took Yugi's hand, bringing it to grasp his length firmly, placing his own hand over top his aibou's to guide it. They started out slow, _agonizingly so_ as Yami was blindingly close to orgasm. Yugi got used to the rhythm and Yami sped them up, swiftly heading toward that blinding white light that was paradise.

  
**_//Yugi, I'm close...!//_** He warned. Yami's eyes were shut again, panting, concentrating souly on Yugi's hand on his cock and his race to completion.

  
Yugi opened his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out slightly as he waited for his partner to cum for him. As Yami came, he moaned deeply, watching through half lidded eyes as he pelted his light's angelic face with cum, spurts going everywhere; _his cheeks, his_ _lips, his hair.._ Even his eyelashes a little, and Yami vaguely regretted not telling him to close his eyes.

  
He rocked into his hand lightly, riding out the last of his orgasm, milking it for all it's worth. He had been sexually frustrated since last night, needing this so badly. He would have liked to end his play a little differently, but he still worried over his aibou's condition, not wanting to wear out his still weakened body too much. Not to mention he knew his angel was a virgin. He didn't want to take things any faster than what Yugi was ready for. He would wait forever if that's what it took. That didn't mean there weren't other ways to relieve their frustration in the meantime.

  
Yami's orgasmic high receded, leaving him feeling comfortably exhausted. He carefully slid off of Yugi, onto the bed beside him so as not to squish him. How long had they been going at it? Probably not as long as he thought, though it simultaneously felt like eternity and hardly like time had passed at all.

  
He hummed in amusement, seeing his sticky aibou lay there, struggling with what to do about the mess on his face. Yami picked up the damp cloth that lay beside the bed, the one he used to cool his beloved's forehead last night. He cleaned him up, wiping away the evidence of Yami's _oh-so_ _satisfying_ release.

  
He planted a light, tender kiss to his light's lips, Yugi's eyes drifting closed as sleepiness began to set in.

  
"Thank you, my love. That was amazing."

  
"Uh-huh.." Yugi agreed with a happy sigh, nodding and smiling sleepily. He rolled to his side, wrapping his lithe arms around Yami, nuzzling into his neck, his other's hair tickling his nose. Yami embraced him.

  
"Can we do that again sometime?" Yugi piped up. His lips curling into a smirk from his place against his yami's neck.

  
"Whenever you want, my love." He replied, amused. His aibou was so fucking adorable. He couldn't wait to do this again.

  
_He was going to take great pleasure in corrupting his light_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. GUESS WHAT. This was my first actual fanfic, gasp. First actual, finished piece of writing in general, actually. Surprisingly enough it had to be gay smut. *cackles* Hopefully it didn't suck.
> 
> The fact that it was Yugioh smut though, that was totally a surprise, fyi. I haven't visited the fandom in A DECADE.
> 
> Lemme know if it was any good, we'll decide if I have a thing for this. Ooh, maybe even a sequel? There can never be enough puzzleshipping, in my opinion. Especially pwp's.
> 
> I'll try to be brave if anyone has some constructive criticism..
> 
> Be gentle.. It's my first time.. *Moe-Moe*

**Author's Note:**

> End chapter 1. Onto chapter 2! (ow~) b


End file.
